


If I Loved You

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon wonders about what might be the result of loving Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Loved You

If I loved you would it show?   
A look, a smile, an unwise touch   
would one of these expose me   
and would you laugh or ridicule or look askance   
and tell me you have no time for something so lacking in usefulness   
to your rebellion?

If I loved you would I be a fool?  
A look, a smile, a dismissive touch   
would one of these end my dreams and drench my soul   
in black despair far worse than any it has known before   
and shroud my heart with bleak regrets for words   
you never heard?

If I loved you would I be able to tell you?   
A look, a smile, a lingering touch   
would one of these be enough   
and would you stop in your wild pursuit of revenge   
against those who took your memories of love   
and welcome me?

If I loved you would you let me bask in your warmth?   
A look, a smile, a welcoming touch   
would one of these show me that you offer the heat of your embrace   
to banish the cold which seals my heart   
and keeps frozen any words that would tell you of my fear   
and loneliness?

If I loved you would you care?   
A look, a smile, a longing touch   
would one of these tell me   
that your heart is engaged as well as mine   
and that I have only to pay attention to see the love in your eyes   
and feel it in your hands?


End file.
